His Possession
by Akkadia
Summary: One-shot. A continuance of the dressing room scene between Shingyoshi and Misu. I hope I keep the characters well in character! Please read and review!


A/N: After watching Takumi-kun series 4 Pure I started to wonder what happened after the 'black screen following the kiss shared between Shingyoshi and Misu? This is my take on it. I hope all that reads it will enjoy.

Disclaimer: The only Takumi-kun related thing I own is the first volume of the manga and I can say I own it cause I bought it fair and square.

"Hayama-san!"

Takumi looked behind him to see Shingyoshi approach him. "Ah Shingyoshi-kun, we need to get going Gii and Akaike-kun are waiting for us."

Shingyoshi bowed low for a second. "Gomen Hayama-san."

"It's okay but let's go." Takumi smiled and lead Shingyoshi towards the shops located just outside campus grounds. After some searching the two of the managed to find the right shop.

"You promised Gii-senpai you would meet up with him at one o'clock right?" Shingyoshi asked as he followed his senpai into the shop.

"Hmm, I'm pretty sure it's this place." Takumi answered as he entered the shop. Sure enough he smiled when he saw Gii and Akaike waiting for them.

"Yo I see you two managed to arrive without getting lost." Akaike said as he moved to greet the two arrivals.

Gii offered both of them a smile. "We already ordered lunch. Let's go in." He turned and led the other three out to the patio.

Shingyoshi trailed behind last and stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed one of the tables was occupied by non-other then Misu Arata himself and someone he didn't want to see again. "Arata-san!"

Gii noticed the other customers and greeted the two of them out of politeness and courtesy. "Good afternoon, Sagura-senpai Misu."

Sagara rose from his set and moved to speak to Gii in a quieted tone. "Saki. What's the meaning of this? You told me students don't really know about this place. So how come you're here?"

Gii knew that Sagara wanted to have some alone time with Misu but he had secretly promised to help Takumi get Shingyoshi and Misu together and he wouldn't go back on his word. "Everywhere else was closed so we came here." He explained, "I'm sorry we won't bother you."

"What are you apologizing for, you don't _happen_ to get that table did you?" Sagara asked.

"Don't worry about us." Gii requested. "Please just enjoy yourself."

Takumi moved over to stand next to Akaike. "Akaike-kun, is it possible Gii planned this?"

Akaike himself wasn't sure what his best friend had up his sleeve. "Maybe."

"Then, Takumi, Shingyoshi, let's sit." Gii offered as he took a seat at the table.

Takumi and Akaike sat down as well but Shingyoshi stood where he was.

"Um Hayama-san Gii senpai, would you excuse me for now?" Shingyoshi asked as politely as he could.

Takumi's eyes widened with concern. "Huh why?"

Shingyoshi glanced up to see Misu looking at him but broke eye contact almost immediately after seeing those eyes. He couldn't look at him without feeling jealousy.

"What's up?" Sagara asked catching Misu's attention. "Are you feeling sick again?"

Misu shook his head in hopes to reassure his senpai.

Sagara looked over at Shingyoshi. "I remembered. Aren't you Examinee number 135, Shingyoshi-kun?"

Shingyoshi glanced at Sagara. "Yes."

Sagara leaned back against his seat. "I thought so. I was sure I had seen you somewhere before."

"Thank for treating me back then." Shingyoshi said bowing.

"Don't' think about it" Sagara said. "Did Misu console you properly?"

"Just let it be, senpai." Misu requested. "It was a long time ago."

You're acting embarrassed again." Sagara said as he reached over to pat his kouhai's head.

Misu moved from Sagara's reach. "Please stop treating me like I'm a child.

"Well then excuse me." Shingyoshi said wanting to get away as quick as he could. He bowed briefly to both parties before heading towards the inside of the shop.

Takumi stood up. "Shingyoshi-kun!" He was stopped when Gii grabbed his arm.

Misu moved from his seat as quick as he could and walked over to the youngest boy reaching for is hand to stop him from leaving. "Shingyoshi."

Utterly surprised Shingyoshi stopped and turned around unsure of what his crush was going to say or do.

"I told you to wait or did you not hear me, Shingyoshi." Misu asked. "You belong to me. So why don't you do as I say? When I tell you to wait, do so. If I tell you to stay, you stay." Not waiting for an answer he grabbed Shingyoshi's wrist and led him back out onto the patio. He needed to explain his actions and excuse himself form Sagara-senpai. "I'm sorry senpai. I'll just go pick out some clothes for him."

Sagara had remembered Misu saying he was going to spend a day shopping with one of his kouhai so he assumed this was whom he was talking about. "Okay."

Without another word Misu grabbed Shingyoshi's wrist and dragged him out of the café. A few stores away there was a clothing shop and he decided that would be as good a place as any to fulfill his promise.

Shingyoshi hadn't spoken a word and even then he was unsure of what to say. But one thing he did know was that Misu shouldn't have been with him. He should have been back enjoying his lunch with Sagara-senpai and he was going to say he believed that. "Arata-san, it is okay? Maybe you should go back to Sagara-senpai."

Misu was busy looking through shirts he thought would look good on Shingyoshi. "I told you. Just do what I tell you to." After choosing two decent shirts he went through the slacks and found two that appeared to match the shirts. "Try these on."

He weaved his way through the clothing racks hearing Shingyoshi address him again.

Shingyoshi followed after Misu and found himself being pushed into one of the dressing rooms, "Wait Arata-san-"

Misu held up the clothes, "Hurry up and get changed."

Knowing he couldn't argue with the other man Shingyoshi accepted the clothes hand hung them on the provided hooks. First he tried on the stripped shirt and the white jeans. Looking in the mirror he could see Misu shaking his head. Not wanting to disappoint Misu further, he quickly removed the shirt and pants and proceed to try on the darker jeans. Then he slipped into the white shirt with the leaf like pattern.

Misu waited until Shingyoshi had pulled the shirt on before reaching up from behind and adjusting the collar. He started fastening the buttons as well. "It looks nice." And it did. The color complimented Shingyoshi's skin tone and it made him look very attractive.

Shingyoshi wasn't sure what to do. Besides the exchange of the chocolate, Misu had never been this close to him and he could feel his body tense up. He was taken by surprise when Misu asked him.

"Were you throwing me away?" Misu didn't wait for a response as he continued. "Even though you invited me out. Going out with Hayama and Saki, just what were you thinking?"

Wanting to explain himself Shingyoshi turned around. "No that was…" But when he saw the look on Misu's face he found he couldn't say anything.

"In the first place, not being by his owners side when he's feeling sick makes you a bad pet." Misu said. "Who come you didn't visit me even once?"

"That's… I'm really sorry." Shingyoshi said knowing his reasons would sound pathetic to Misu's ears.

"You thought you could do that now that you'd already cast me aside? But you can't do you understand?" Misu asked.

Shingyoshi finally realized that Misu wasn't going to let him just ignore him anymore and he found himself throwing himself into the older boy's arms. "Arata-san!" He held tight not wanting to let go anytime soon. He was taken by surprise when Misu returned the embrace.

Misu pulled Shingyoshi closer and moved his hands along the fabric of the shirt. "This shirt feels pretty nice. Shingyoshi let's pick this. Wear this and during the summer holiday go on a date with me."

Shingyoshi couldn't be sure he had heard Misu right. "Huh?"

"What? You don't want to?" Misu asked.

Shingyoshi pulled back and looked straight into Misu's eyes. "Yes, I really do.

"Really?" Misu asked already knowing the answer.

Shingyoshi continued to looked into the eyes of the man he had fallen for from the first time he had seen him and spoke the very words he would repeat until that man understood and believed him. "Suki desu, Arata-san."

Arata's gaze pierced the younger boy's holding him in place. "Shingyoshi." He placed his right hand on Shingyoshi's cheek then leaned in and pressed his lips to the other boys in a kiss that started simple but began to build.

Shingyoshi had no idea why his crush was kissing him but at that point he didn't care. All he cared about was that there was a chance Arata-san finally understood his feelings.

Arata pulled the younger boy closer breaking the kiss only long enough to catch his breath and looked in to the confused orbs that were Shingyoshi's eyes. "Don't speak." To further his request he pressed his finger to the younger boy's lips before capturing them again with his own.

Shingyoshi wouldn't have been able to speak even if he wanted to. All the words had been removed from his mouth and mind when Arata had kissed him the first time. Unable to do much else he returned the kiss and cautiously placed his arms around Arata's torso locking his hands together in the middle of his back. He wasn't sure where the boundary was and he didn't want to cross over it; fear of upsetting Arata-san.

Arata nearly smirked through the kiss and placed his hands on Shingyoshi's hips and gently turned him to the side then pushed him up against the wall. He wasn't surprised when Shingyoshi broke the kiss.

Shingyoshi had felt his back hit the wall and he was unsure of what his senpai was up to. "Ara-" he bit his lip when he noticed the look in the other boy's eyes. That's right 'don't speak'

Arata pressed his finger against Shingyoshi's lips again. "Keep absolutely quiet, Shingyoshi."

Shingyoshi nodded, as the most amazing man at all of Shidou captured his lips again. He returned the kiss and experimentally pulled Arata closer to him.

Arata allowed himself to be pulled closer for a moment. As he kissed the other boy he reached up to slowly unbutton the new shirt he planned to buy for him till Shingyoshi's neck was completely exposed. He broke the kiss and started trailing soft kisses along the other boy's neck and collarbone.

Despite his being told not to make a sound Shingyoshi couldn't hold back his gasp when he felt Arata's lips attack his neck and collarbone. He bit down on his lip to keep his vocals under wraps and felt his eyes roll up in the back of his head.

Arata lightly nipped at the other boy's neck making sure not to leave a mark but making sure his gestures would not soon be forgotten. When he heard Shingyoshi's reaction he smiled to himself. Wanting to test how far he could push the younger boy he moved one hand down then up Shingyoshi's shirt lightly brushing his thumb over the other boy's nipple. No surprise he was answered with another gasp and almost a whimper from the other boy.

Shingyoshi couldn't believe what Arata was doing but said nothing to stop him. He knew when Arata had a mindset he could not be redirected. Those who had been foolish enough to try had faced catastrophic results in the end. Biting his lip again he felt Arata teasing his nipple with his thumb.

Arata ceased the kisses on the other boy's neck and looked into Shingyoshi's eyes. Those puppy dog like eyes. That's what Shingyoshi was; a puppy, a puppy who would come to his master at the first call. Shingyoshi did belong to him and he was going to make sure the other boy understood that.

Shingyoshi looked at Arata confused. Was he going to stop his actions there? Why had he even started? His question was answered when Arata leaned down and took one of his now exposed nipples between his teeth. Shingyoshi gasped again and nearly whimpered again at the assault. While one of his nipples was being attacked by Arata's mouth the other one was given attention by Arata's free hand. He only hoped that Arata didn't notice his growing arousal.

He was extremely satisfied with the results his puppy was giving him as Arata continued his gestures. Despite Shingyoshi's hopes he did notice the arousal and had been hoping for that very thing to happen. Switching his mouth to the other nipple he ran his tong along the nub and gently bit it before looking at Shingyoshi again. He captured the younger boy's lips again as his hand slid down to unbutton Shingyoshi's pants.

Shingyoshi had returned the kiss not having any idea what Arata was up to. He was answered when he felt Arata's hand grasp him tightly. Breaking the kiss he looked into Arata's eyes utterly confused. He wanted to ask why Arata was doing this but he dared not speak and break this amazing trance he and Arata had managed to put themselves and each other in.

Arata slowly moved hand up and down Shingyoshi's hardened member evenly stroking him. He captured the younger boy's pouty lips again as he speeded up his gesture knowing he had to quiet him.

Shingyoshi knew he was supposed to stay quiet but found he couldn't as a whimper escaped his lips even through the kiss.

Arata moved his hand away and knelt down in front of Shingyoshi whose body was now trembling. If a hand-job was making him tremble and he hadn't even released yet who knew what Shingyoshi's reactions would be to Arata's next planned move?

Shingyoshi looked down to see Arata on his knees and he was about to protest. He was never given a chance as he felt Arata's mouth engulf him. He threw his head back and held his tongue.

Arata moved tongue up and down the shaft before sucking hard knowing he had to make sure that Shingyoshi enjoyed every second of it.

And enjoy it he did. Shingyoshi gasped several times but managed to keep the volume of his voice minimal as to not draw attention to anyone on the other side of the curtain. Despite being in the current state of mind he remembered he was in a public place. Luckily for him the store had been deserted save the clerks.

Arata continued his actions until he felt Shingyoshi's entire body grow tense to the point he knew the younger boy was reaching his peak. He pulled away, "Come for me Shingyoshi." He ordered before locking his on the younger boy's hardened member again deep throating him quick then moving up so he wouldn't choke.

Shingyoshi wasn't sure if his body was just used to taking orders from his senpai or if he really had reached his peak but seconds later he came hard and fast. He bit into his hand to keep from crying out.

Arata accepted all that Shingyoshi had to offer and swallowed enjoying the taste. He stood up. "Fix yourself up." He ordered before stepping back.

Shingyoshi took a moment to recover and allow the just occurred events to replay in his mind. Once he had as clear a head as he could manage he removed the new shirt and changed back into is white shirt and plaid over shirt.

Arata reached over and took the shirt from Shingyoshi. "Stay here, I'm going to go pay for this then you may wear it when we leave."

Shingyoshi only nodded as he stayed in the dressing room and waited patiently for Arata to return. Minutes later he came back into the dressing room with the shirt and shut the curtain behind him. "Arata-san-"

"I told you to be quiet." Arata handed the shirt over. "Change."

Shingyoshi did as he was told and changed back into his new shirt. He knew it was unwise to argue with Arata-san. But if it made Arata-san happy he was willing to do anything.

A/N: There you have it. If asked I will make this into a chapter fic but not until after I get at least 3 reviews and finish up some of my other stories!


End file.
